


The fall of a king

by Bethdraws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Depressed Kageyama Tobio, Feels, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kageyama’s mother is a little bitch, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethdraws/pseuds/Bethdraws
Summary: TW:suicideWhen Kageyama suddenly quits the volleyball club, Hinata knows something is up, and it's not what he expected, afterward things happen and the pair grow closer
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

He stood there, looking at me, tears pouring down his face. My face was contorted in terror, and tears were starting to form.

"Kageyama" I said.

"Please....don't do it"

*before then*

"It's going to be an amazing day!" I say to myself. The sun was shining brightly out there. As I made myself toast I wondered to myself what practice will be like. Will I finally perfect a new move? Will Kageyama be nicer to me? Will I be able to receive better? These questions flowed through my head as I finished my breakfast and headed for the door. "Bye mum! Bye Natsu!" I yell.

"Goodbye Shoyo!" I hear back. I then rush off to school on my bike for another good day at karasuno high.

*at the end of the school day*

The clock was ticking, and I just stared at it. Only two minutes until the end of the day. I look at Kageyama, who for some reason, looked a lot sadder than what he usually does. I heard the bell ring and got really exited.

"Hey Kageyama! I'll race you to practice again!" I exclaimed.

"No I can't today." He replied. He walked past me not even glancing in my direction. "Hey! What's the big deal!? something happen?!" I say as I run after him. He never spoke a word to me on the way there. As we got to the club room, the others were already there.

"Sugawara, Daichi, here." I finally hear him say. He hands over a piece of paper to them. What's he got with Sugawara and Daichi? There faces contorted with shock as they read the paper.

"Your quiting?" Daichi finally said. "HUUUUH!?" I scream.

"Kageyama, you're quiting volleyball!?" The others then came over.

"So the king has had enough of his subjects?" Tsukkishima taunted. "But, why?" Nishinoya asked. Kageyama looked down at himself, and then snapped.

  
"Because you are an annoying little shit hinata, and so are you tsukkishima, it's annoying having to deal with you all each day, and frankly I'm sick of it!"

  
He was practically crying by the end of that. Kageyama then left without saying another word. I never thought something like that would happen. I must have been crying, because the next thing I knew sugawara was hugging me tightly.

"Don't cry hinata it's alright." I hear his soft voice say. But why, why did Kageyama quit? Why did he yell out like that? And why, why am I crying? He's gone, I should be happy because he's never nice and and always mean. But no, I'm crying and my head is being caressed by sugawara, trying to calm me down.

"Can I leave early?" I say. "Why? are you feeling sick?" Daichi asked. I pushed away from sugawara and started running off after Kageyama with tears flying from my face. I need to find out why he really quit, I don't know why, but I do.

  
I stood, panting outside Kageyama's house. I went to his front door and found it slightly open.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I manage to say through my loud breaths. I heard nothing. Then I suddenly remembered something. His parents are usually out at this time! I walked into the house and removed my shoes, I knew he would be mad at me for coming in without asking but it's Kageyama, my friend. I called out his name, nothing. I briskly walked upstairs and knocked on his door, and I got no reply, but I could hear something. Footsteps coming from inside his room and mumbles,and...crying. I tried to open the door to see it not working, like something was pushed up against it. I heard his balcony door open. I realised what he was going to do. I pushed against the door as hard as I could while yelling his name. Finally I managed to get the door opened and screamed

"Kageyama! I need to..." He turned around to face me and...

Authors note: thanks for reading! This one will take longer to post as it is longer than my other plus I have school. Please support me if you wish. See ya!


	2. Chapter two

"Hinata!? What are you doing here dumbass!" He yelled at me. His face was a mix of anger and surprise, and there were tears still trickling down his face.

"Kageyama...why would you..." I managed to get out. I ran towards him and grabbed his hand.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Please get down from there..."

"Why should I listen to you dumbass!"

I couldn't speak any more, I looked at his face as tears were pouring down mine. "Fine" He said, and he got down off of the railing onto the ground. Before he could say anything else I threw myself around him and hugged him tightly.

"Please, never do that again Kageyama.." I mumble,and I don't think he heard me as he shoved me off of himself and walked inside. I followed. I took a short breath before letting myself yell.

"Why would you do that Kageyama! You have so much to live for and you decide to do this!? What about nationals? What about the team? What about our quick attack? Why? Why?"

After that I looked down at myself in anger and sadness. I just yelled at my friend, who was about to kill himself, that's what I do? I looked over in his direction to see him sitting down on the floor with his head in his knees. I sat down beside him and stared at the wall.

"Sorry, that was awful, I shouldn't of yelled." I say. He stared at me with the same face he always makes, he wasn't crying anymore, but his face looked wet because he was.

"Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Do you know why I was going to do that?"

The thought went through my head.

"No."

"Of course you don't dumbass."  
I admit I was a little taken aback by the fact he still called me that. Regardless I continued to sit there and listen to him. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"I've already told you, and the whole team as a matter of fact one reason why, I couldn't handle you, tsukki or the others. And you may think, why? Why someone like me would take that to heart. Well it's gone on far longer than that."

As he continued to explain a flurry of emotions flowed through me. He said said that being treated like a tyrant left him alone, and even after joining karasuno he continued to feel like that,and he felt that the team would do better without him.

"Hinata." He said. "You know how I said I couldn't handle you?Well that was a different reason than you might think. Get up." He stood up and I looked at him for a couple seconds before getting up myself."Why do you want to get up, is there something wro..." I was cut off by something that even I didn't think Kageyama would do.

He, kissed me. As our lips locked, as his soft lips touched mine, I could feel the coldness of his body, and he could feel the warmth of mine. He pulled away from me and I could see his cheeks go a beetroot red. He stared at me before glancing off to the side. I stayed silent and looked at him.

"Why are you silent? I thought you would start trying to contemplate what just happened." Well I was, but not out loud. He walked toward the wall and banged his head against it. "Why did you do that Kageyama!? That is going to knock you out you know!" I say in my normal tone.

For some strange reason, one half of me wanted to leave him alone, but the other half wanted me to stay."Oh and about volleyball club, I don't know if I will stay or not, considering I already handed the form to the 3rd years."

Kageyama suddenly says. You're worrying about that now? Did you even hear me? "I'm pretty sure they wouldn't of filed it away yet so you can just ask for it back tomorrow!" I tell him. He looked at me with a small smile on his face. "Okay Hinata." He replies with. I check the time to see that it was getting somewhat late. As I headed for the door I heard him walk towards me and he grabbed my hand. "Hinata, do you mind doing this everyday? Just staying here with me?" I let a giggle escape me "of course Kageyama! I'll be there for you, I'm your friend after all." As I left I could feel something new. I didn't know how to describe it, my heart was pounding and I didn't know why. I didn't know why.

Authors note: thanks for reading chapter two! I don't really have much to say so ill just leave it here, sayonara!


	3. Ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds something special within Kageyamas room while they clean it, but what is it?

Tomorrow was going to be weird, for Kageyama more than for me, I would probably be yelled at for running off, and he would probably get weird looks from the others. I lay in bed thinking of what happened, staring at my volleyball. "man, Kageyama really did that huh." I kept repeating, and in my head, I kept thinking about what he would be doing at this exact moment in time. I slowly drifted, the scene replaying in my head, until I fell asleep.

*time skip to tomorrow practice*

I could sense Kageyama was feeling different, as we stared at the club room's door together. I pushed it open and the entire team were there already. The looks we received were a mix of surprise, confusion, and I caught the angry glances Daichi was giving me. "Um, about yesterday..." "It's fine don't worry about it." Kageyama started but daichi quickly cut him off. "So the king decided to return to his subjects, what happened to yesterday?" Tsukkishima taunted. I got mad at this but decided not to show it.

I heard daichi start lecturing me about running off but I didn't really listen as I focused on tsukkishima and Kageyama. I could see the rage building up on Kageyama's face as tsukkishima continued to taunt. I glanced back to daichi and saw that sugawara was looking at me too, he wasn't mad, his face said "keep looking at those two, I'll try to calm down daichi." Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if he was the main setter. I kept staring at them, and noticed Kageyama's face grow more red and angry. I saw him clench his fist, he was about to punch tsukishima , I knew it. I dashed to him and grabbed his wrist, he turned to me and didn't say anything. I lost my own temper just then.

"Tsukkishima! Why are you doing this to him?! Do you even..."

I cut myself off because I didn't wanna tell everyone about the events that happened yesterday. Kageyama stared at me awkwardly, and tsukkishima's face stayed the same. Daichi was still mad cause I didn't listen to him, but sugawara calmed him down. Practice was the worst thing ever, Kageyama's sets were not the same as they usually were, and I rarely hit any spikes, even when sugawara tossed to me. As we tidied up and got changed I thought about everything that had happened. I guess I haven't recovered. We left first and headed up to Kageyama's house.

When we arrived I sat on his bed and he sat next to me. I glanced at his face then turned to face his room. It was a mess, filled with countless scraps of paper, and other random things scattered around.

"Your room is such a mess Kageyama, when was the last time you cleaned it?"

"Stuff has just been on my mind dumbass, so of course I didn't have time to clean it!"

"I'll help you clean it then!"

I just randomly blurted it out. He looked at me, then back at the floor. He nodded and stood up to face me.  
"I was gonna get around to it at some point, but I guess I'll let you help."

He turned away and started picking up some of his clothes. I immediately get onto the floor and started picking up the pieces of paper, and flattening them out. There were a few drawings, some of the team, some volleyballs, but I noted the larger amount of drawings of me. He must really like me then, I thought. I then looked at the notes, the ones I could make out anyway. There were countless ones about his emotions that made me understand a little more. The last two I found were special though. One was just the word 'king' repeated and practically carved into the paper, and the other one was a letter. Kageyama's suicide note. Instantly folded it up and stuck it in my pocket. I went over to Kageyama.

"What do you want me to do with all this paper?"

"Just hand it over, I'll decide what to do with it."

I handed the papers over to him and looked around, it was a lot cleaner without the paper and clothes everywhere. The only things left were some uneaten food on plates and it was a bit dusty. I grabbed the broom and swept it up quickly, then I grabbed the dustpan and swept it in there. I took the plates too.

"Kageyama, I'll dispose of this so ill be be back in a sec."

He sat on his bed and I left the room to go chuck it out. I thought about the note in my pocket. What if Kageyama discovers it's gone? Will he know I took it? Will he kick me out of his house? I rushed back upstairs and saw him scrolling through his phone.

"Hinata, I have to ask you something."  
"Um...yes Kageyama?" I said, with a slightly scared tone to my voice.  
"Can I call you shoyo? The Nekoma setter does and I was wondering if I could too."  
"Um sure? You can if you want to. Does that mean I can call you tobio?" A sigh of relief left me.  
"I guess so just don't use it often."

Why would he say yes if he doesn't want me using it often? I looked at my phone to check the time. 8:30pm.  
"So I have to leave now, my mum said I had to be home by nine." I laughed awkwardly, He nodded at me and thanked me for helping him, well, he was very quiet and I could barely hear him, but I knew he said it. I left and walked to a bus stop alone in the dark. There was no one there and the next bus wasn't due to come for ten minutes. So I just waited.

Words:1024


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hinata takes the note, he reads it over to find out the entire story, and he realised that there was more than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will always be posted on wattpad first before here but I hope ya enjoy

I was getting impatient, it had already been 10 minutes and the bus still wasn't here. I scrolled through my phone, thinking about the note in my pocket. I wondered if he had found out I took it. The thoughts continued to flow through my head until the bus arrived.I quickly took a seat and fidgeted with my phone again.

"Oh hi shoyo! It's been a while!"

I jumped and turned around, it was an older lady who looked to be around the same age as takeda-sensei. She seemed familiar.

"Oh um hi." I said back

"My my, look at how you've grown, your mother is very proud of you, you know?"

That's where I knew her from. She was a friend of my mum. I nodded and she continued to speak.

"So what are you doing here? You usually bike home, and is Natsu alright?"

I was bombarded with questions. I answered like I normally would, and as soon as the bus stopped we parted ways. As I entered the house I was greeted with Natsu attacking me and my mum just looking.  
"Shoyo! Why were you gone for so long? Answer me nii-chan!"  
I could tell she was worried.  
"Oh I was just at Kageyama's house." She let go instantly

I nodded toward my mum and walked upstairs, clutching the note in my pocket. I wanted to hear the entire story, from his own words. I sat on my bed and opened up the note. It read:

  
"Dear world,  
My name is Tobio Kageyama. I am a high schooler who plays the role of setter on the team of karasuno. You must be wondering why I died, so i'll tell you.  
I have had enough of everything. My nickname "the king" haunted me as I carried it through both middle school and high school. I have always been lonely with everyone on my team hating me or ignoring me. I know I have always been cold and controlling so I decided to end it here.  
There was, however, a boy who I loved more than anything in my life. This boy was in the same year as me and he wanted nothing more than to defeat me. His name is Shoyo Hinata. He never noticed the growing tension between us as my tiny crush developed into a full on obsession. If you're reading this, I love you so much hinata. I wish you had known before it came to this.  
I died because the world hated me, I died because I wanted to be known as more than just a king.  
Please let me be known as something more than a king.  
For the last time ever  
Kageyama"

  
I clung to my my pillow and started to sob. I knew next to nothing about this before, but now I understood everything. I thought of Kageyama, I desperately wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him everything was gonna be alright. I wanted that so bad. No, I needed that so bad. I continued to cry and cling to the now completely soaked pillow. Why didn't he tell me anything? If he wanted me that badly, he should of asked. It didn't matter now though, as what happened the other day happened.

The next day came quickly. All I wanted to do was hug him. As soon as I spotted him, I didn't hesitate to run straight into him and wrap my arms around him. He glared at me with a confused but also angry face.

"Shoyo what the hell!?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what dumbass?"

I grabbed his wrist and ran to a more private part of the school. Our eyes locked for a second, which seemed like forever. I never noticed how blue his eyes actually were, they were as deep as the sea.

"So shoyo, what the heck was that? You just came screaming at me."

"Um I......." I stuttered

"Spit it out."

"I kinda took your suicide note home and read it....."

  
He backed away from me as I said it. I took my hands and brought them to my face, awaiting the row I was gonna get in a moment. He came towards me and took hold of my wrists, taking my hands away from my face. His face looked a lot less angry than I though it would be. "So you know everything huh?" I nodded.

"Well you shouldn't of taken it, I was gonna dispose of it but I guess since you know now...."

He mumbled something underneath his breath, looking away from me. Then our eyes met again. Our hands interlocked with each other and he got closer. I knew what he was about to do, and I was right, we kissed.  
I let him take control, I guess I never thought of something like this happening. I felt his tongue graze against my teeth, and I let him in. Our tongues twirled around each other and then he suddenly pulled away from me.

A string of saliva still connected us. His expression looked...different. He wrapped himself around me resting his chin on my shoulder. Then I heard him.......cry. I was confused for a second, but then I knew why. He finally had someone who knew how hard his life was, who could comfort him, who could be there for him, someone he trusted, someone he loved. That person was me, and I knew then and there he was feeling happy, those tears, were tears of joy.

Word count: 925

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to put the authors note here, anyway how did y’all like the chapter? I physically teared up while writing kageyamas suicide note.


	5. Chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets Kageyama's mother, and let's say things don't turn out well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post it here, it's been on watt pad for a week so sorry bout that!

He pushed himself away from me. I had never seen him like this. I noticed more things about him that I hadn't noticed before, those blue eyes glinting with tears and that shiny black hair. 

"We've got class now, let's get there before we're late dumbass."

Class came and went, practice came and went. Right before I went to get changed Kageyama pulled me aside. I was confused for a second before he started explaining.

"My parents are home today, so when you go in, don't say anything about what happened or that you're my boyfriend."

"Oh so you two are dating? Not surprising as you two walk out of school together."

Crap, Tsukishima heard us and now he knew about us. Kageyama and I had the same thing going through our heads. 'What if he gets the wrong idea or tells everyone? Then we're screwed'

"You can't tell anyone got it?" Kageyama grabbed his shirt

"Fine I won't whisper a word king."

I wanted to punch him, right then and there, I wanted to punch him. That would of gotten us in serious trouble so I quickly separated the two. I grabbed Kageyama's hand and we ran for it, we grabbed our stuff and left, ignoring the warnings of catching a cold coming from Sugawara and Daichi. 

We finally arrived at his house. We were both panting, our faces red. Kageyama grabbed my shoulders.

"What the heck was that Shoyo?! You just grabbed me and ran off!"  
"I can't stand tsuki you know that. And I didn't want you two to fight."

He nodded at me, then turned to the door, reminding me about what not to say. I could tell he really didn't want to be there with his parents. He turned the doorknob and we were greeted with his mother in our faces. 

"Oh hello tobio! How was your day at school? And oh look! Is this the friend you keep telling me about?"

"Yes mum. This is Shoyo, we play volleyball together." He spoke in a bored and neutral tone. 

"Oh so your still into that girls sport I see." Her voice shifted from a high-pitched one to a normal tone.

Why did she think volleyball was a girls sport? She didn't seem very enthusiastic about Kageyama playing it. He signalled upstairs and I quickly followed him up. I opened my mouth to speak but he quickly put his hand over it to stop it.

"My mum is listening, don't say anything weird or anything about us or she'll kill me." He whispered into my ear the quietest that he could.

"So Kageyama, we have that practice match next week right?" I wasn't telling a lie and he knew it. At least we had something to talk about that wouldn't get him in trouble. We then got into a deep conversation about volleyball. We sat on his bed together but we sat at different ends. Later on his mother called us for some supper.

It felt awkward. I sat next to Kageyama and his mother and father were on the other side. Kageyama poked at his food, and his face practically said he didn't wanna be here. His mother tried to make conversation but it always failed until she brought something up.

"So Tobio, why are you picking at your food, you being a picky king again.?"

"Mum how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a king."

"Oh you are, and you play that weird girls sport and say your "gay". You are the biggest king I know."

Kageyama stood up suddenly and slammed his hands on the table. He looked at me then walked off to his room. That's when I snapped.

"What kind of parent are you? If you can't except your son for who he is and frequently bully him you shouldn't be his mother!"

I ran up to his room and slammed the door. I can't believe I said that to Kageyama's MOTHER. I found him with his head on his pillow, he wasn't crying, just a little annoyed by how his voice sounded. I sat on his bed next to him and then suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Kageyama, I'm sorry your mother is like this." He got up and looked at me with a visibly annoyed face.

"It's fine Shoyo, it's not like she physically hurts me, she's just hard to get along with." I had heard enough. He couldn't take anymore of this.

"Tobio, pack up, your coming with me."  
He tilted his head and looked at me confusingly. 

"Dumbass what? What the hell are you talking about?!" He looked a little annoyed.

"You heard me, I want you to come with me! I can't stand how your mother treats you!" I honestly couldn't care less if she heard me, I wanted to get him away. He hesitated for a moment, then nodded. I quickly took my phone out and texted my mother about him coming over. She instantly responded which is what she usually does and agreed to this.

It took two minutes for him to pack, she shoved what he could in his bag, and put some in mine. We walked down to the door and as I put my shoes back on Kageyama called something out to his mother.

"Mum, I'm taking Shoyo to the bus stop so I'll be back in a bit." He lied. His mother responded with "fine" so I could tell she wasn't in a good mood. We quickly left and made our way to the bus stop, and my plan was set in motion.

Words: 940

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo cliffhanger! What's gonna happen?


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds out more about Kageyama’s life at home and is horrified at the results

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way too fluffy for its own good.

We arrived and waited for a few minutes for the bus. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I truly realised what I had just done. I felt scared, if Kageyama's mother ever found us we'd be done for. Kageyama probably noticed the fear on my face so he smiled and lent out his hand.

"Look Shoyo, I'm just as scared as you, but let's face this together, okay?" 

I took his hand and gripped it tightly. A smile spread across my face, sure his hands were cold but at least he was trying to calm me down. The bus came like two minutes later and we found ourselves to be the only people on the bus. It was late so I couldn't care less.

Time passed as slow as it could. We sat closely together, and soon I noticed Kageyama had fallen asleep. I put my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes just for a second, to just take in the moment. Silence aside from the quiet engine buzzing away, my boyfriend asleep and the flickering light of the bus.

When we arrived I lifted my head and gently poked Kageyama, who woke up instantly.

"Kageyama, we're here." I whispered. He stretched out his arms and picked up his bag. After leaving I unlocked the door to my house and called for mum. No one answered aside a sleepy Natsu.

"Shoyo, are you stupid?! She had to stay late, didn't you get her text?"

"Sorry I forgot!" I shout back. I lead Kageyama to my room and sat on my seat, letting him sit on my bed. We shared a look of worry, but it soon faded as the time passed.

"Um do you want to watch a movie? I have Netflix and Disney plus!" I asked. 

"Wait you have them both?" I nodded and opened up my laptop. I looked through Netflix before moving to the bed with Kageyama to get more comfy. We scrolled and scrolled until Kageyama pointed at something.

"Hey What is that?"

"Oh it's A Silent Voice. Apparently it's really sad."

"Then let's watch it." I was confused for a second. Why did he want to watch a sad film? From what I heard it's about a deaf girl so that's going to be really sad. I pressed play and went to lie on my stomach next to him. 

We weren't even half an hour in and I was already emotional. Why did he pick it? I turned to look at him, and he was holding back tears. I sat up and our eyes met. I turned away back to the movie and paused it. 

"Hey Kageyama? Why did you want to watch this?"

"I just wanted to watch something that I know would make you cry, so I could comfort you as you do that to me all the time. I guess it backfired." I giggled. I understood why, I helped him out of an unsafe home, I stopped him from dying, and I've always been there, so he was trying to pay that back. 

Kageyama wrapped his arms around me and placed his chin on my shoulder, I smiled and looked at him, with the tears from the movie still on my face. 

"Can we just...stay like this for a while." He asked. "Yeah." I said quietly. His idea, even though it backfired, still felt comforting, he was trying to return the favor as I helped him through his darkest times.

"Hey, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer." I asked. "Sure." He said quietly. I took a deep breath and made myself ready for the answer.

"Could you tell me more about your....home life?" I said softly. Kageyama then removed his arms from around me and I then turned to face him.

"Well, that was unexpected, but sure." He didn't look ashamed to say it. But I knew he was shaking inside.

Flashback (in kags pov too yay)

"Hey mum? I joined a sports club!" I said. My mother had always been a bit weird when it comes to her moods, one second she could be motherly and good and the next she'd be mad over the smallest things. I caught her in a good mood today though.

"Yes Tobio? Well done, what club was it?" I was hesitant for a second.

"The Volleyball club."

Silence. 

People say silence is golden, but not with my mother. Once she goes silent, that's it for her happy mood.

"Oh, a girls sport. Why am I not surprised? Next thing you say will be you're gay or a tranny." 

I stepped back. I hadn't really learned how to deal with her just yet, so I just went to my room. I knew she would be coming up to lecture me on joining that club, but I really enjoyed it. Volleyball was fun, and even though I couldn't show my emotions well, the team liked me well enough. Aside this one boy named Oikawa. 

Another time, years later

It was my last day of middle school. I just sat on my bed, but something plagued my mind.

"What if I like someone? And it was a boy?" 

I did feel like a had a miniature crush on Oikawa. I brushed it off before, but now that I think about it, yeah I think I am.

"Tobio sweetie are you alright?" Great, mum was in her really good mood, that annoyed me but I don't let it show. 

"I'm fine mum, Wait I've got something to tell you." She walked into my room, with a grin on her face. I knew she was homophobic, I just didn't want her to find out later and have a lash out. She's hit me before when I hid something from her. 

"Yes dearie?" She said sweetly.

"Don't lash out, I know you will."

"Nonsense, why would I lash out?"

"I think I'm gay."

Silence again.

"You're just confused son, you're straight." 

"I'm not straight mum."

I knew she was trying to keep her composure, and it would be lost within a moments notice. 

"How are you gay anyway? Oh I know, cause you play that girls sport. If you didn't play that none of this would of happened."

"Mum, you can't keep me away from that." She was fuming now.

"LISTEN. TOBIO KAGEYAMA, YOU ARE STRAIGHT AND YOU SHOULD QUIT THAT DAMN SPORT IMMEDIATELY." 

"YOU CANT MAKE ME DEFY MY SEXUALITY." 

Slap. 

I rubbed my now red cheek, she stormed out the room and slammed the door. This had happened many times before, whenever I shouted at her, or even talked back she would slap me. I knew it would always be like that.

Back to present, Hinatas POV

I was shocked, it was worse than I realized. He had been through more than just fights, his mother actually HIT him. I pulled him into a tight hug.

"What are you doing Shoyo?"

"I'm sorry you've gone through this."

"It's fine." He returned the hug and I felt him run his fingers through my hair. 

"I love you Tobio."

"I love you too Shoyo."

I decided to shut off my computer and put it on the floor. 

"It's getting late, we should get to sleep."

I got into the bed first. He followed and cuddled into me. He was warm.

He felt like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words:1255  
> did you all have a nice Christmas? Anyway I'm working on a playlist for this, anyone got ideas for songs?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning came quickly, and the two decide to tell the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all fluffy at the start and gets darker toward the end

The next morning I woke up in Kageyama's arms. He was holding me tightly, and looked like he would never let go unless I woke him up. I closed my eyes again, not to sleep, but to stay in the moment for a little bit longer.

He moved slightly, and I knew he was awake now. He unfurled his arms from around me and sat up. I sat up too, rubbed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Morning Shoyo."

"Good morning Kageyama."

His hair looked a little messy, like he had a case of bedhead, aside not being as bad as Kuroo. Since my hair was naturally fluffy when I get up sometimes it covers half my face. This morning was really bad, as it completely covered my eyes. I reached for a hair grip I had on my counter and pinned my hair up. We both got out of my bed and I made it quickly.

"Um, your hair." I turned to Kageyama and he just looked at it.

"It was a bit too messy this morning so I-" 

"It's pretty, I like it." He cut me off mid sentence, and that just made us silent. I blushed a little.

"You think so?" He nodded and picked up his phone, taking a picture.

"Hey! Ask me first."

"Sorry, just thought that I needed to take a picture." I dug out a hairbrush from one of my drawers and tried to tame my wild hair. It would work for a bit before the brush got stuck. "Need help?" He asked. "No I think I got it." I managed to pull it out, the consequence being that it hurt and a chunk of hair came out too.

Natsu walked in then, she was holding one of my volleyballs and had a grin on her face. "Hey nii-chan, mum called you down to breakfast five minutes ago. After your breakfast can you play with me?" I nodded and looked at Kageyama, who also nodded. She threw the ball at me and it hit my stomach lightly, so it didn't hurt. She walked out of my room and I saw her walk toward the door.

"We should head down to breakfast, I smell something nice." I took Kageyama's hand, and led him downstairs, my hair still up. As expected, my mum had cooked us food, and it was omelettes.

We both just sat next to each other while we ate quietly. 

"So Tobio, how long are you staying? I heard a few things from Natsu." My mum asked. I looked at her, then back at Kageyama. "I don't know, probably until my mother comes for me." I nodded. 

"Won't that be a while though? Also what's with saying you'll go back when she comes? You're staying here and never going back to that horrible household." It all kind of came out in one quick breath but I knew they understood. I had noticed how close we had became, and how we just started going out cause I found out about his crush and not through a full confession.

"A bad household you say? Well you are welcome to stay as long as you want as long as you don't bother anyone." I smiled and pushed my empty plate over. I knew she would let him stay because she worked a lot and wouldn't care if I brought a friend home. 

"Shoyo! You're done now, so can you play with me? Teach me more about volleyball!" Before I knew it I was dragged out of the house to my garden, and natsu had one of my volleyballs. 

"So um... what do you wanna be taught?" I ask. I'm not really the best teacher. She moved her arms so she looked like she was receiving a ball, so I knew she wanted to do that.

"If I were you Natsu, I wouldn't ask Shoyo here about receives, he sucks at them."

"Hey! I'm getting better!" He laughed at me and I pouted back, then moved away from Natsu so I could serve a ball for her. When she practiced this, I also practiced serving. 

Kageyama whispered something to Natsu, and she responded with "yes". He stepped back into a position that he was usually in when he was setting. So she was going to try a spike too? I tried to serve and it ended up being better than I thought, she received it perfectly and the ball went up.

"Shoyo! Spike from your side!" He was calling out to me. I smiled and ran for the ball, and as he set it, I aimed the ball down away from Natsu, as I didn't want her injured. 

The ball met my hand and I spiked it down perfectly, it felt a little different because I didn't have a net, but it also felt good.

"Wow! Teach me!" Natsu looked happy and so did Kageyama. I picked up my phone, and checked the time. It was ten to ten, So morning practice was going to start soon, even though it was a Saturday.

"Kageyama, morning practice."

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Should we..."

"Yeah." We just understood each other. That convo went two ways. One was 'should we go?' And the other was 'should we come out to the team?'. We both went inside and I pulled a few things together and took my hair down, finally taming it.

"Hey boys? You want a ride? I'm off today." My mum asked. We both looked at each other and nodded. We had to save our energy for practice anyway. 

-time skip to when they got to school-

I checked my phone again as we exited my mums car. Practice had only just begun, so Kageyama and I ran for the gym.

"KAGEYAMA, GINGER WHY ARE YOU LATE? YOU ARE DOING POORLY ANYWAY SO WHY?" Coach was screaming at us and all we could do was bow and apologize. Aside from that slip up we were better. I actually managed to land some spikes and his sets greatly improved.

"There something you not telling us? You can't just magically get better over a few days, weeks even." Sugawara had pulled us into a huddle, I knew he was curious.

"A lot happened these past few days. There is something we need to tell the team." Kageyama said. He made it sound all serious, and to be honest it is.

"Oh?" Suga responded. He walked off to gather the team, and I pulled Kageyama down so he was on my level "so. How much are we gonna say?" I whispered.

"All of it."

"All? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll talk." 

By the time we finished Suga had gathered up everyone. 

"So? This better be serious." Tanaka said. I turned to Kageyama and he took a deep breath.

"Remember that time I nearly quit? What I was going to do that day, after I ran off, was commit suicide." A gasp emerged from everyone, and he continued.

"But, Hin-Shoyo saved me. He burst into my room and stopped me. Every day since then he's come over and helped me. So what I'm trying to say is-"

"You're dating now, we know." Tsukishima cut in. "Tsuki!" Suga hissed.

"I still have the note actually. And um... he's not had a great life at home with that Bitch of a mother, so he's living at my house now." I said, continuing the story. "Hey why do you still have that?" Kageyama asked. I ignored his and fished the note out from my phone case. After getting a threatening glare from him I put it back.

"You may think it's creepy, but I keep it close to my heart so I never forget the night I saved your life." I looked to the team, and saw that Suga was close to tears. 

He came over and give us both hugs. "Not crying not crying." He would say, I giggled a little. The team huddled and my hair was being messed up so bad it went over my eyes again. When they finally let us go I laughed again, Kageyama pushed my hair up, keeping his hand on my forehead so I could see.

"What you laughing at Shoyo?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy." He grabbed a clip he somehow had in his pocket and pinned my hair back up. 

"Know why I'm happy?" I asked.

"Kind of. No." I laughed for a third time.

"I'm happy you're here and that you're mine." Tsuki rolled his eyes at us.

"Jeez, get a room." He said. We both ended up laughing this time. Kageyama's laugh was cute, I never heard it before, I want to hear it more.

"That's another couple! Now that's 5 couples!" Noya announced. At this point we all broke into laughter. This team, Kageyama, it's the best thing that's happened to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words: 1509  
> A/n: sorry for the wait. That's all I have to say.


End file.
